Naruto: Love Profusion
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! These are short stories mainly based around the love triangles between Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji of Team 10. Drama, humor, and romance all in one neat little package. Rated T.


**Story**: Naruto: Love Profusion  
**Authors**: Nocturne & Aoi  
**Written**: September 9, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance & Humor  
**Rating**: T (Crude Humor, Strong Language, Violence, Strong Suggestive Themes)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its ninjas in love.

* * *

**{One-Shots}**

Ino watched as Chouji jumped in the way of the enemy's attack sending blood all over her and the surroundings. All this time she had been making fun of him but she had never seen the power that he truly held within. Chouji collapsed coughing and spluttering multiple kunai dug into his chest caused by the team of sound ninjas. Ino couldn't control herself she was helpless and for the first time in her life she had found true love in her savoir that lied before her. She fell to her knees and held Chouji tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ino into Chouji's ear. "I never meant for this to happen."

* * *

Once again Team 10, consisting of three leaf ninja given the nick name Ino-Shika-Chou, were set another pointless mission to go to a neighboring country to retrieve a scroll containing an ingredients list for a new remedy that Lady Tsunade was making. So many times before had this team been overlooked to do challenging missions like Shino's team or Rock Lee's team were carrying out. They were getting fed up with delivery tasks and wanted something where they can get their hands dirty well Ino and Chouji did, Shikamaru just wanted to lay back and look at the clouds.

"How come we get stuck with these crap missions," whined Ino stamping on the muddy floor of Konoha forest. "I mean we're a good as team as any other and we get stuck with this rubbish, I mean even Sakura is getting better missions than us and she is even worse than Chouji is."

Chouji turned away from his bag of beef jerky and growled at Ino. "I'm trying my best," he complained through a mouth full of jerky. "And at least I am learning new techniques unlike you who uses the same useless move every time."

Ino's face turned bright red in anger and Shikamaru could tell that a civil war was about to begin so he stepped in to smooth things over. "Can you two calm down, you're giving me a headache," said Shikamaru coming up with the best excuse he could think of at the time.

"What about me?" cried Ino. "Chouji is giving me an headache just looking at him." Chouji's mouth dropped and he turned away and started walking faster than the other two. Shikamaru also looked disgusted and decided to catch up with him to try and cheer him up. Ino was then left alone feeling bad about what she just said but way to full of herself to apologize to Chouji. "Who needs them," grumbled Ino to herself.

An hour past and they were still in the middle of the vast forest which stretched over the horizon and it was going to be at least another two hour walk until they reached the countries border. Ino was still on her own while Shikamaru and Chouji joked around ahead of her talking about their early life in the academy. The sun had fallen behind the mountain tops making the forest even darker than it already was which scared Ino who imagined a rogue ninja behind each one of the many trees just waiting to kidnap her and do things that made her want to puke.

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night," suggested Ino scratching the back of her head and grinning.

"What's the matter?" joked Chouji. "Are you scared of the dark?"

Ino folded her arms and looked at Shikamaru with her "If you do what I want, I will let you touch my breasts" look which Shikamaru fell for easily. "Well we really should sleep," he began making up a sensible answer in his head. "If we don't rest now we will be really tired when we actually have to conduct the mission."

Chouji raised a large pudgy hand. "But all we are doing is getting a list from some old lady," he said raising a very good point. He gazed from Ino to Shikamaru wondering what was going on. "You two are dating aren't you that's why your teaming up on me." Shikamaru shook his head ferociously from side to side faster than he had ever done before while Ino just stood and laughed. "Fine! you two love birds can stay here and have sex all night while I will go ahead and carry out our mission objectives."

"Chouji wait," yelled Shikamaru as Chouji leaped into the trees and out of sight. "Now look what you've done," he said pointing in Ino's direction.

"Well all we can do now is set up camp and have a good time," said Ino winking at Shikamaru.

It took at least ten minutes to unpack the sleeping bags and to get out the marshmallows ready to roast on the fire and every second of those ten minutes Shikamaru spent worrying about Chouji. The two of them sat down and chatted while the forest began to get even darker until Shikamaru gave a loud yawn and got into his sleeping bag. And just when he was getting to sleep he felt…

"Ino," gasped Shikamaru as he felt the body of a fine kunoichi press against his.

"Sorry Shikamaru," replied Ino in the most flirtatious voice she could conjure up. "I couldn't sleep, it was way too cold sleeping on my own. Maybe I could sleep better if I was next to you, Shikamaru." Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru and placed her head on his back. "You're so warm."

* * *

"Shikamaru," said Chouji rocking backwards and forwards on his chair. The suns light blazed through the window of the classroom shining into all of the academy students eyes. Chouji was facing away from it though looking at Shikamaru whose head was flat on the table.

"What is it Chouji?" he asked rising himself up to look into his best friends eyes.

"Do you have a crush on a girl?" wondered Chouji his cheeks giving of a slight flush of embarrassment.

"Nah," said Shikamaru rejecting the whole idea of a women. When he thought about girls the only thing that came to mind was an image of his mother and boy was she troublesome. "Girls are a waste of time, all they do is get in the way." Chouji sighed, Shikamaru saw him a gave a little laugh. "Do you have a crush on someone then?"

"Well sort of," said Chouji timidly.

"This will be fun," joked Shikamaru before glancing around the room at all the females in the room. "Is it Hinata, so you like the shy but cute type huh." Chouji shook his head. "No. Then what about Sakura a fairly average girl in all sections." Chouji shook his head again. "How about…"

"Hey Shikamaru," said Ino who had just walked past. Shikamaru looked away, Ino was such a pain always nagging and complaining why wouldn't she just leave him along. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Sasuke," said Shikamaru. "I can't stand that guy." Ino sent evils straight towards Shikamaru eyes. "Sorry don't know, how about you Chouji?" said Shikamaru quickly not wanting to get a clip round the ear from the class Barbie doll.

Chouji just munched on his snacks.

"Chouji?" repeated Shikamaru.

Chouji continued to munch away glowing bright red.

"I wasn't expecting someone like Chouji to know anyways," groaned Ino turning her back on the two of them. "Where oh where is my darling Sasuke?" she cried in a dramatic voice before returning to her seat at the back of class.

"Ino eh?" laughed Shikamaru.

"I didn't say that," said an embarrassed Chouji.

"What do you see in her?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know," replied Chouji. "I just like her that's all…"

* * *

"I can't do this," said Shikamaru jumping out of his sleeping bag. He stared back at the surprised Ino who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you want me?" she asked a single tear trickling down her cheek. She stood up, took hold of Shikamaru hand and placed it around her waist whilst she moved forward for a kiss.

"I…I…I'm sorry Ino," said Shikamaru removing his hand from Ino's body. Ino leaped forward to caress Shikamaru but he had frozen. "Be quiet Ino," he whispered looking around the surrounding forest. A loud snap of leafs sounded from beyond the darkness and then three kunai knives came flying from the distance. Shikamaru threw Ino to the floor and managed to dodge two of the knives but the third one hit him square in the chest and with the power of the seal wrapped around the handle of the Kunai he was flung through several trees into the darkness.

"Shika," cried Ino tears erupting from her eyes. Then three ninjas came out of the woods all with the sound villages insignia carved into their head bands. Ino couldn't see their faces behind what looked like hoods but due to the enemies figures she could tell that one of them was a women. Ino reached for her kunai knife and steadied herself ready for a fight.

"What a poor excuse for a kunoichi," claimed the largest of the sound ninja who looked like the leader. To the left of him was a taller but skinny man and to the right was a women who looked far more advance than Ino. They were all wearing the same thing, black robes with hoods covering their faces and the trademark purple belt that all sound ninja wore.

"Come on boss," said the women. "What do you expect from the village hidden in the leaves."

Ino's legs began to tremble as she forced herself to stand up against the far superior ninja that opposed her in the battle field. The three ninja all took multiple kunai knives from their pouches strapped to the back of their robes. Immediately after Ino dropped her knife, her grip had totally gone, she hadn't been as scared since she was fighting the sound genin in the Chuunin exams. And before she knew the three ninja attacked launching at least twelve kunai straight towards her and large boy jumpwd in the way.

Ino watched as Chouji jumped in the way of the enemies attack sending blood all over her and the surroundings. All this time she had been making fun of him but she had never seen the power that he truly held within. Chouji collapsed coughing and spluttering multiple kunai dug into his chest caused by the team of sound ninjas. Ino couldn't control herself she was helpless and for the first time in her life she had found true love in her savoir that lied before her. She fell to her knees and held Chouji tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ino into Chouji's ear. "I never meant for this to happen." Chouji tried his hardest to smile back at her but the pain was to immense to do anything but cry out in pain. Though Ino bent over and kissed him on his forehead which made him smile back at her. "Thank you Chouji," she said, tears rolling down her face and dripping off of her chin onto her purple outfit.

"Aw how beautiful," mocked the leader. The other two laughed along with him before they draw even more kunai knives from their pouches. "Now let us finish them." They willed themselves forward but they wouldn't move, they couldn't move, they were fixed to the spot. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Never underestimate me," said the laid back voice of Shikamaru from behind the three sound ninja. "I'm not an idiot you know. I saw your attack from a mile away and used a simple replacement jutsu which you three seemed to fall for way to easily."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru with a sign of relief on her face before looking back down to Chouji who was still in a lot of pain but much more happier since the kiss. "We'll make it through this Chouji," she reassured him. "And after this is over, how about me and you go out for a meal."

"What about Shikamaru?" Chouji asked through a cough or two.

"Just me and you Chouji. A date."

Chouji smiled. "Yeah, I would like that," and he fainted.

"Now you really hurt my friends," shouted Shikamaru more passionate than he had ever been before. "Now I will hurt you way more." A shadowy hand crept up the three ninja's bodies as they cried in fear before the shadow reached their necks.

**CRACK**

The shadow hand snapped their necks easily and their lifeless bodies hit the floor. Shikamaru stood up straight and walked over to where Ino and Chouji were. "You two okay?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," said Ino smiling through a flow of tears. "We're going to be just fine."

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is always most appreciative! We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
